


Une lettre à mon père.

by Chiiyuri



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, One Shot, Other, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiyuri/pseuds/Chiiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il s'agissait là, d'une simple lettre contenant tout les sentiments qu'une petite fille avait toujours contenu en elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une lettre à mon père.

Cher Papa. 

Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial : c'est mon anniversaire.  
Oui, aujourd'hui, j'ai dix ans. Tu te rends compte; maintenant, je suis une grande, il y a deux chiffres dans mon âge ! Je suis vraiment contente. Tu sais, papa, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vu habillé de cette manière si sévère comme à ton habitude, je souhaitais réellement pouvoir te le dire. Pouvoir enfin dire, après deux ans de silence pesant et très dur à supporter entre toi et moi.

«- Papa, j'ai dix ans aujourd'hui. C'est mon anniversaire.» 

Et j'ai aussi espéré, avec peut-être un peu de chance, que tu me dises ces mots, de cette voix grave et mélodieuse qu'est la tienne. Ces quelques mots qui m'auraient sans aucun doute, rendue si joyeuse. 

«- Bon anniversaire ma petite Lucy.» 

Et ton sourire. J'aurai tellement apprécié le voir.

J'aimerai vraiment que tu me fasses encore un doux sourire comme autrefois. J'aimerai voir que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Cela me comblerait d'une joie immense !  
Mais, malheureusement, je ne pense pas que tu me le montreras un jour... Et c'est douloureux. 

Mais ce matin, alors que je voulais te le dire, alors que je voulais partager ce moment avec la seule famille qui me reste...  
Tu m'as fusillé de ton regard turquoise. Me transperçant de toute part. Et sous ce regard perçant, si impatient, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, que je parte et que je te laisse tranquille.  
Et c'est ce que j'ai fais, je me suis dégonflée. Oui, ton regard comme toujours m'a blessé, je me suis sentis, comme une étrangère, épiée. Nulle. Inutile. Bonne à rien. Tant je voyais se refléter dans tes yeux l'impatience et le dégoût.

Étais-tu dégoûté de moi ?  
Je me le demandes, encore maintenant ... Et le simple fait de pensée à une telle éventualité .. Si horrible, me brise le coeur, me déchire de l'intérieur. La douleur est telle, qu'il m'en est impossible de la pleurer .... 

Papa, je ne sais comment changer les choses. Dès que tes yeux se posent sur moi, tu sembles pris d'une haine et d'une profonde lassitude. Que t'ai-je fais ?  
Tu sais, si tu me disais ce que tu me reprochais, je pourrai faire en sorte que tu m'aimes.  
Après tout, je ne souhaite que ça, je ne veux que ton amour papa. Tu es ma seule famille depuis que maman est partie.  
Mais, plus je veux me rapprocher de toi et plus tu t'éloignes. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tout ceci me déchire.  
De jour en jour, cette douleur me brise de l'intérieur. M'étouffant un peu plus à chaque bouffée d'air.

Tu ne dois vraiment pas m'aimer, pour ne pas vouloir de moi à ce point. Alors désolé... 

Tu sais, papa, en vérité je ne pense pas que tu liras un jour cette lettre, pour tout te dire, je crois même que te la donner ne servirait à rien. Je ne veux pas passer pour une pleurnicheuse à tes yeux, alors je crois que cette lettre restera cachée. Pour toujours, tout comme mes sentiments. Ainsi, tu n'auras jamais honte de moi ! Tu n'en éprouveras pas non plus le besoin.  
Je ne sais pas si tu penses que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, j'espère toutefois que ce n'est pas le cas, que ça ne le serait jamais. Je veux simplement que d'une façon, infime soit-elle tu es une de penser à moi comme une digne fille... 

Aussi papa, étais-tu au courant que les étoiles filantes avaient le pouvoir d'exaucer les souhaits ? C'est incroyable non ! Je ne le savais pas, mais c'est le jardinier à la longue barbe blanche tressée qui me l'a dis. Il m'a même dis ces paroles sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant : 

«- Ma petite Lucy, si tu veux que ton souhait si cher à tes yeux se réalise, tu dois regarder les étoiles, observer celles qui passent à travers la nuit noire, et prier. Oui prie de toutes tes petites forces. Mais attention, tu ne dois pas parler de ton souhait à quiconque, sinon un malheur arrivera : ton souhait sera rompu et ne se réalisera pas...» 

Ces douces paroles m'ont apaisées. Car, enfin je tenais peut être le moyen d'être comblée à tes côtés. Mon choix était donc évident, je souhaitais que tu puisses trouver une raison de sourire et que tu m'aimes comme un père pouvait aimer son enfant. 

Mais il faut croire que ce que m'a dis le jardinier n'est pas tout à fait la vérité. Car ce souhait que j'ai fais, je l'ai voulu de toutes mes forces, je n'en ai informé personne même si l'envie été parfois trop forte.  
Je voulais que tout le monde connaisse la recette du bonheur, que tout le monde aie la chance de se sentir aimer, qu'ils ne soient pas seuls.  
Ce jour-là, j'étais si contente, si heureuse ! Mais rien ne se produisit ...

Je me demande encore ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Peut-être que ma demande était trop importante, impossible à réaliser. Ou bien peut-être étais-ce moi qui en demander trop. En toute honnêteté, j'aurai réellement voulu que ce souhait se réalise, mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas faite pour que tu m'accordes de l'importance. 

Et pour tout te dire, quand je me répète ceci "Il ne t'aimera jamais. Tu ne représentes qu'une charge dont la seule utilité n'est autre que le mariage de convenance, sans amour, afin d'honorer ce nom que tu portes dignement." Les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, ne sont qu'une cruelle vérité qu'il m'est impossible de changer.

Dis-moi papa, pourquoi n'es-tu dont pas capable de te montrer gentil avec moi ? Suis-je une si mauvaise fille ? Si c'est le cas, pitié papa, dis-le-moi. Je changerai, je me plierai encore plus à tes exigences. Je serai comme cette chenille qui se métamorphose en un magnifique papillon.  
De la mauvaise fille que tu n'aimes pas, je deviendrai l'enfant que tu aimerais avoir. En tout cas papa, sache que même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas. Même si chaque jour, j'en souffre et j'en pleure, même si la seule chose que tu me montres est le déni le plus total. Je serai celle que tu voudras.

Mais saches aussi, que moi je t'aime, tu es mon papa, et malgré toutes ces paroles que tu pourras avoir à mon égard, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es et resteras mon père. Même si tu ne me dis jamais ces mots que j'attends, restant ainsi dans un mutisme constant envers moi. Je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Et cela, même si je dois devenir une fille dont la tristesse aura créé un coeur de pierre, je t'aimerais toujours. 

Avec cette lettre que tu ne liras jamais, je dis t'aimer d'un amour profond, d'un amour destructeur, mais d'un amour sincère. Je t'aime aussi pour deux. Oui, pour moi, mais aussi pour maman qui n'est plus là.  
Alors, sois heureux papa. 

Et pour refermée cette lettre, je n'ajoute qu'une seule chose. Je me souhaite un bon anniversaire. 

Je t'aime.

Ta fille, Lucy.

Les années passèrent doucement, laissant de vagues souvenirs dans leur sillage.  
Huit longues années s'étaient écoulées.

Dans le tourbillon incessant que provoquait le vent, parmi les feuilles tricolores qui volaient, une jeune fille se tenait debout, droite, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle observait silencieusement la tombe qui lui faisait face. Son regard aux éclats bruns, arborait une tristesse où se reflétait divers sentiments enfouis au plus profond d'elle. Tandis qu'elle relisait, une fois de plus cette lettre qu'elle avait autrefois rédigée.  
Ces cheveux couleur miel, mi-long se soulevèrent délicatement au rythme du vent. Quand elle posa la lettre au pied de la tombe, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement en regardant cette tombe marquée du prénom de son défunt père. Elle prit une douce inspiration avant de murmure d'une voix remplit de chagrin envers cet homme qui n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de lui prouver son amour.

« - Je t'aimais. Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais. Comme je te l'ai dis, il ne pourra en être autrement. À travers mon amour, tu grandiras et à travers mes souvenirs, perduras, continuant d'exister au fil des années. »

Puis elle partit. Disparaissant de ce cimetière à travers les feuille rougeâtre de l'automne.


End file.
